Naruto:a sacrifice reborn
by czxw
Summary: Naruto has died by the hands of the people he trusted most. But Kami isn't done it him yet. Watch as Naruto becomes the strongest shinigami in history in an effort to save the Bleach realm from destruction. But can he succeed?
1. Prologue

hello there it's Czxw here. Anyway this is a new story so there are no set pairings yet. I'll probably have a poll for that later on.

Disclaimer: yes I do not own naruto or bleach stop rubbing it my face

'thoughts'

"talking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kami talking"**

Prologue: The day I die.

Naruto's POV

I opened my eyes, something I never thought I would do again. As I look around I realize I'm still in my village. "So there really is a hell." I whisper to myself. **" Yep there is a hell but don't worry this isn't it. Even they wouldn't be that cruel kit." **A voice in my head says to me. "Kyu your still here? Heh figures seeing as how you were sealed to die with me." I say back to the voice.

Yep a voice in my head but don't worry I'm not insane, amazingly, it's just your average nine tailed fox demon. You mean you don't have one sealed in your gut? You really should get one everyones doing it these days. No not really just me, lucky me. At birth my father, Minato, sealed it in me to protect the village from a sharingan induced rampage. But lets not go there for now.

"**Actually I made him stay in there."** A mysterious voice from the sky calls out. 'Okay now I'm really losing it' I think to myself. **"No your not, I am Kami the god of this dimension. I have come to you on your day of death to give a proposal."** Kami says to me. "Hmm… okay Kami what's the proposal?" I ask him interested. **"Well I can either send you to live inside my stomach or I can send you to another world as a favour to that god." **He answers. "Reallllyyyyy tough decision." I say sarcastically. " But I'll have to go with the other world one. **"I was hoping you would say that. So I already took the liberty to start fusing you with the Kyuubi." **"WHAT/**WHAT" **both me and Kyu yell. **"That's the only way you'll survive, unless you prefer withering out of existence." "Anyway when you get there your going to have to become a shinigami but not right away you can wait a few hundred years to train first." **Kami says." Uhh alright so I'll figure everything else out later let's just go I want to get out of this horrible place." I answer. **"Alrighty then lets get going." **He snaps his fingers and a large black portal opens up. As we walk through I can just hear him yelling, **"Better train hard Naruto I know you'll be the greatest there is over there. Don't fail me!" **before falling into unconsciousness.

XXXX

A/N: alright theres the prologue I'll try to keep a steady flow of updates but I'm very busy. Please review it really get's me excited to write new chapters. Thanks!

Yours truly,

Czxw! (:


	2. A blond shinigami is born

Halloo Czxw again… obviously. Anyway here's another crappie I wrote because I was so excited that I got so many hits and even a review!

Disclaimer: Nooo! I get it already I don't own Naruto or Bleach stop torturing me!

'thoughts'

"talking"

"**kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"**Kami talking"**

Chapter 1: The Awakening of a Blond Shinigami

It's been two hundred years since I landed hear in the soul society. I had awoken in a new world that was unfamiliar and strange to me. I had panicked until I remembered my conversation with the shinigami. Speaking of which he forgot to tell me that he put a link in my head so now I had two bossy voices talking to me TWENTY FOUR SEVEN! It was really annoying at first but I got used to it eventually. I learned that this was where spirits from the world called Earth went to when they died. Although some evil or lonely ones turn into masked beasts called hollows. I also learned what a shinigami was. It's a soul that has a high reiatsu (spiritual energy) level and is trained to keep hollows from eating human souls by defeating and purifying them. They also are given the task of sending a human's soul to the soul society. In my opinion they just seem like a bunch of arrogant jerks.

I started training and soon got used to my new spirit body. I first tried converting all of my chakra techniques into reiatsu. Although I was only able to succeed in converting the Kage Bunshin, henge, and Resengan. I then learned how to walk on water and tree climb. I added weight seals to my arms, legs, and chest to improve speed and stamina. I also mastered using reiatsu to a certain degree and was able to conceal it from others. I trained in kenjutsu (using a katana) with a practice sword and started learning demon kido from Kyuubi.

Merging with Kyu had been a very painful experience but worth it in the long run. It changed my physical appearance a little. If you could call two blood red and black fox ears and eleven fox tails a little. Kyuubi said the additional two tails was from my own chakra converting into tailed form. I found out that I could only use about five of the tails power until some event happened in my mind, something to do with a sword called a zanpakuto and bankai or something, I wasn't really listening to Kyu's lecture. I was more interested in the fact that my senses had been increased enormously and my speed, strength, and capacity for becoming stronger had also grown. My eye's pupils had grown slated like a cat's. My fingernails had grown into claws and my cheekbones had gotten higher making me look like royalty. The whisker marks on my face had gotten darker and turned a deep reddish black color. The ends of my hair also turned red. I had also grown a few inches and my muscles had grown out a bit but I was still skinny not ripped. All in all Kyuubi said I would be able to have any female become my mate with my looks, whatever that meant. I put a henge over myself to look like I did before.

Right now I was meditating in the grass right next to my hideout I had created in the mountain. I was meditating when I felt a presence close to the clearing. My eyes snapped open taking in the intruders every detail. They had on black pant and a black shirt with a white coat on top that had the number five on the back. He had glasses and brown hair. He looked at me and tilted his head to the side and smiled. That smile really creeped me out, I'm guessing it was made to look gentle but it reminded me of a weasel, faked.

"Oh that's weird I didn't sense anyone up here yet here you are." The weasel man said. "By the way my names Aizen it's nice to meet you…"

"Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." I said to Aizen.

"Ahh, well Naruto can take a measurement of your raietsu. "Aizen asked, "Maybe you have enough to become a shinigami."

"**Be careful kit he's a sneaky one. I wouldn't trust him if I were you." **Kyuubi spoke up to me in my mind.

"**I agree that you should not trust him but it is time that you become a shinigami, only show about half of your true power for now though."** Kami answered.

"Alright" I said to Aizen. He smiled that creepy smile again and got out a weird device. I held back half of my power as he put the device close to me. After about twenty seconds it beeped and his eyebrows shot up.

"It seems you have enough reiatsu to be a seventh seat." He looked at me, "that's very rare to see in newcomers, congratulations would you like to be a shinigami?" I faked delight and put a huge smile on my face nodding up and down. "Alright then follow me please." Aizen says as he takes off down the mountain.

I follow and I know that my new life as a shinigami has just begun.

XXXX

A/N: I know it was a short chapter I'm soooo sorry I just wanted to make another chappie and needed this one as a filler. I promise the next chapter will have lots of action and an introduction to a possible pairing. Not telling who but here's a hint she's short and has a temper. Try to guess muh ha ha! Anyways PLEASE review it get's me all excited to make another chapter! Thanks!

Yours truly,

Czxw


End file.
